Shimon Satorigahara
Shimon Satorigahara is the founder of Ayakashi-house and even a Halberyokai. It is always of her assistant and servant, Kuroe Karasuma guarded and protected. Appearance In the prologue Shimon looks like an old nun. Because she wears nuns similar black clothing. Her face is wrinkled, she has often a very vacuous, even mysterious expression. However, sometimes their history expression is also very childish, as they often have a very childlike but broad smile. In the body of Shimon is much younger than in the prologue. She has white, chin-length hair, in which a hand have been fully behind strands stuck to. She is wearing a wine-colored kimono with a bright red obi and a white scarf. Yokai Form She is a satori, a type of yokai who can see through people's hearts, similar to Natsume Zange. Her power is so strong that it is always active and because of that she knows lots of information. She can't go out of her place because she would be overwhelmed by the great quantity of information that she could gather involuntarily, everytime someone visits her she asks things from the outside world. History In the prologue Shimon is a very nice old lady. She can not go outside because they would break because of the information number, they would get from the people outside their house, together. Because they never entered the outside world and therefore much missed it reminds of a small child who is always taken care of that. Therefore, they always ask when someone from the outside world comes as it is out there to take a picture of the world darußen least get shut. But Shimon is not only cute but also very aware of duty and also works by a little cold. As the Maison de Ayakashi in the prologue of Mikoto Inugami is attacked and his Yokai arms she decides against the residents and the Secret Service to help. In the part 2 she is a young girl and is still with her assistant. She is targeted by Inugami. Shimon has changed a bit. Shimon is now much younger, now located Shimon craves more after zukönnen outside, but zubrechen together because of the danger is she access denied. She content with video games and juvenile matters. Shimon seems tobe to also become emotionless and gelichgültiger. Later one finds out that they Mikoto Inugami knows very well and he is apparently very grown her heart. In part 3, it is revealed that she is not a nice, old lady. There was a conversation with the madam and Soushi. It is revealed that Hyakkiyakou was formed by Shimon. She is not able to go to the public, because she would be overwhelmed with the information gathered in others. Because of that, she waits till the death of atavists to learn about their experiences. She grows an addiction into learning about the lives of the dead, that atavists strangely start dying, which leads to the suspicion that Shimon had killed them to learn about their lives. Ayashikan was a delusion made by Shimon to 'trap' interesting people to their possible deaths. Category:Characters Category:Female